This invention is directed generally to a garment hanger with locking information tab and, in particular, to a garment hanger with a locking information tab that essentially prevents removal of the tab from the hanger.
While garment hangers have taken many forms, garment hangers with removable information tabs are known in the art as exemplified, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,940 (Phillips) owned by the assignee of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,940 is directed to a garment hanger with an information tab removably coupleable to a tab holder extending intermediate the hook and body of the hanger. The information tab in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,940 was designed to be removable and changeable to convey proper information about the garment hanging on the hanger.
Such easily removable tabs as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,940 are quite satisfactory for appropriate applications. However, with increased concerns about child safety, especially when such garment hangers are taken home, it would be desirable to provide a more secure locking system for locking the information tab on the hanger.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a garment hanger with a locking information tab that essentially prevents removal of the tab from the hanger after being secured thereon.